Alfakyun.
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Itinose Yukino (市ノ瀬雪乃) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = あるふぁきゅん。 |officialromajiname = arufuakyun. |othernameinfo = |aka = ＋α Alphakyun. |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2013-present |NNDuserpageID = 2834277 |mylistID1 = 37540797 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co2047182 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Cupula, Ikasan }} |LQr6eqjFxsE}} Alfakyun. (あるふぁきゅん。) is a new who just started in June 2013, despite this her most popular cover, "Guren no Yumiya" already gained 1.7 million views as of March 2014, doing so in only a few months. She can switch between both low and high voices with ease, which especially can be seen on her covers of "E? Aa, Sou." and "How-to Sekai Seifuku" . Her low voice is known to be unusually very powerful for a woman, while her high voice is very feminine and cute such as demonstrated in her cover of "Chototsu Moushin Girl" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # My Name is Love Song (Released on September 30, 2015) Collaboration Units # Ikafakyun. (いかふぁきゅん。) with Ikasan List of Covered Songs (2013.06.22) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2013.06.22) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.06.28) # "magenta" (2013.07.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2013.07.05) # "Tori no Uta" (Air OP) (2013.08.02) # "Kagerou Project Medley" (2013.08.02) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (2013.08.09) # "Blindness" (2013.08.09) # "Senbonzakura" (2013.08.16) # "Mr. Melancholy" (2013.08.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2013.08.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (2013.08.23) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.05) # "Kanno Yoko Medley" (2013.09.20) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.10.11) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (Parody) feat. Alfakyun. and Cupula (2013.10.14) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Reckless Rampage Girl) (2013.11.25) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) (2013.12.23) # "Migikata no Chou" (2014.03.15) # "Let It Go" -Japanese Piano ver.- (2014.04.11) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (2014.06.06) # "Yuukyuu no Brave Heart" (2014.06.20) # "daze/Kisaragi Attention" -TV size ver.- (2014.06.21) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2014.08.06) # "＋♂" (Parody) feat. Cupula and Alfakyun. (2014.08.31) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.10.25) # "Koshitantan" feat. Alfakyun. and Ikasan (2014.11.19) # "Shuuten no Orkos" (2014.12.17) # "Mousou Zei" (2015.01.10) # "Fubuki" (Kancolle ED) (2015.03.05) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.03.17) # "Let Me Hear" (Kiseijuu OP) feat. Alfakyun. and Shakemii (2015.05.30) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Alfakyun. and nero (2015.08.04) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2015.09.21) # "Paintër" feat. Tourai, 5mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan and koma’n (2015.10.19) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Although Songs Have No Form) (2015.10.22) }} Discography |track1title = Shuuten no Orkos |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 150P, Neru |track1arranger = 150P, Neru |track2title = Saikyouiku |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = Neru |track3title = Inochi no Justitia |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track4lyricist = |track4composer = rerulili |track4arranger = rerulili |track5title = Chototsu Moushin Girl |track5lyricist = rerulili |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = Streaming Heart |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = DECO*27 |track7title = Mousou Zei |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = DECO*27 |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = 40mP |track9title = Lost Name |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Suzumu |track9arranger = Suzumu, 150P |track10title = Tengaku |track10lyricist = Yuuyu |track10composer = Yuuyu |track10arranger = Yuuyu |track11title = Koshitantan |track11info = (Alfakyun, Ikasan) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Umetora |track11arranger = Umetora |track12title = Gigantic O.T.N |track12utaite = |track12lyricist = Reol |track12composer = GigaP |track12arranger = GigaP |track13title = +♂ |track13utaite = |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP |track14title = RufaRufa★Night In Wonderland |track14info = (Alfakyun., Cupula) |track14lyricist = Cupula, samfree |track14composer = samfree |track14arranger = samfree |track2info = |track3info = |track5info = |track6info = |track12info = (Alfakyun., Cupula) |track13info = (Alfakyun., Cupula) |image = +α.png}} , |track1arranger = |track2title =How-to Sekai Seifuku |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track3lyricist = MikitoP |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Senbonzakura |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = E? Aa, Sou. |track5lyricist = ChouchouP |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hyakunen Yakou |track6lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Blindness |track7lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track7composer = PolyphonicBranch |track7arranger = |track8title = Mr.Melancholy |track8lyricist = DarvishP, Keisuke.N |track8composer = , Keisuke.N |track8arranger = |track9title = Lost One no Goukoku |track9lyricist = Neru |track9composer = Neru |track9arranger = |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = (Zenbu Ware ver.) |track10lyricist = KurousaP |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * She wishes to be 10 years old.Alfakyun.'s Nico Nico Douga community profile * She likes ramen. External Links * Twitter * Website